


Love Thy Neighbor

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, chunky Thor, soft thor is an amazing thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Loki is enthralled by his new neighbor's softness, both in body and in kindness. At first, his only ambition was to bed the man... But then a funny thing called 'feelings' creeps up on him.





	Love Thy Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> YES! Thor is supposed to be as big as he is in Endgame because both the authors have an affinity for Thor being large. We think it's a great thing and were saddened that weight gain was used for comedic effect. Thor would want anyone carrying a lot on their shoulders (be it troubles, extra weight, or perhaps something else) to know weight doesn't define your spirit and deeds ♥

Loki hummed as he closed his apartment door behind him, locked it, and then made the short five foot walk to the next apartment over, and knocked on the door. In one hand, carefully balanced, he had a plate of cookies, and tucked under that arm, a bottle of wine. He was so excited to be living in the city! But since he was new, he thought it might be nice to make a good impression with the person who shared a bedroom wall. 

 

Especially since the pale man had plans to bring home hot men every once in a while and wanted his neighbor to remember the fancy bottle of wine just in case Loki and his company got a little too loud. 

 

Thor paused his game, glancing at the clock. It wasn’t very late, but he wasn’t expecting company either, and the apartment lobby would have sent a message if had a package. He frowned some, groaning as he set the game controller down and grunted to stand up.

 

His tummy jiggled a little as he walked to his door and peered out, furrowing his brow when he saw a young pale man standing just outside.

Feeling the need to straighten his shirt and make sure his mouth had no more lingering grease from the pizza he had been snacking on, Thor opened the door. 

 

“Hello,” He smiled warmly to the stranger, his gaze going over the well dressed man, pausing as the plate of cookies and wine for a moment.

 

Loki was put off for a moment- not because Thor's beard had clearly been subject to being the crumb catcher for some pizza slices recently, nor because his shirt clearly had a grease stain, stretched out by a large belly.  _ No, Loki was in fact entirely turned on by this _ .

 

He stammered slightly, then composed himself. 

 

"Hi! My name is Loki- I live right next door." He gestured with his free hand. "I just moved in and wanted to get to know my neighbors a little better." 

 

Offering up the cookies and wine, he gave the man a dashing smile. 

  
  


Thor’s smile somehow grew wider, his bright blue eyes shining.

“Oh of course! I saw a moving truck a few days ago,” There weren’t many people who moved in and out of these apartments recently, so it was a detail the giant man had noticed when he had ventured out of his apartment to get his mail.

 

He gratefully took the offered plate and bottle, the sweet smell of the home made cooking wafting warmly the his nose.

“Wow these smell great! I’m Thor,” He offered a massive paw in a handshake, not noticing the way Loki took his hand and flushed a lovely shade of red in the cheeks. 

 

“Would you like to come in?”

 

Loki grinned widely, and accepted the offer. He  _ was  _ supposed to be meeting up with some guy in an hour, but the skinny pale man decided  _ this  _ was a more worthy cause. He should, after all, get to know his neighbor, right? 

 

Loki stepped inside the apartment, and noted several things. 

 

One, it was dark. Thor seemed to do his best to keep natural light blocked out with black curtains, drawn tight. Two, a massive entertainment center was set up in the living room, and along another wall, a big computer display was mounted. Clearly Loki had interrupted a gaming moment, because a vividly colored video game was paused on the big flat screen. Aside from being a little messy, it was clear Thor enjoyed comics and video games and various superhero movies. 

 

And Loki found it to be charming. 

 

"Wow, all of this must've been expensive." Loki commented. 

 

Thor chuckled heartily, glancing where Loki's eyes were wandering. 

"A bit, for sure. But definitely worth it." He pointed towards the computers. "I work from home for a pretty well paying place, so I figured why not spruce up the ‘office space’?” 

  
The large blond cleared the livingroom table of empty cans and forgotten empty takeout boxes so he could set the plate and bottle down. If he seemed embarrassed about the mess, he didn’t show it to his new neighbor.

 

Loki asked what he did, and Thor gestured to the couch, inviting him to sit and make himself comfortable.

“I work in the IT department for Asgard Corp. I generally build up the programs they use to run algorithms for their stocks, and make sure their files are protected from rival companies.”

 

The pale man nodded, leaning towards Thor a bit, intrigued. The apartment was a little dusty too, but Thor didn't seem to mind, or perhaps, care. His belly bulged out as he sat down comfortably, and Loki could only hope that his leaned forward posture was covering the raging erection in his pants. Under Thor's shirt, Loki could clearly see outline of soft mounds of flesh at his chest, and of course, his rotund stomach. The man's arms were thick too. What turned Loki on even more was that it was clear that Thor had been quite muscular at one point, perhaps before getting his IT job. A new, sedentary lifestyle meant that the man had grown softer over the years. 

 

It thrilled Loki to no end. The man had been painfully thin all his life, and had sought the same in his partners for a long time until he had a drunken encounter with a chubby guy in a bathroom bar once. From then on, Loki wanted soft, pliable flesh pressed against him while getting fucked hard. 

 

And while Thor's body was exactly what Loki was looking for, it also struck the thin man that the thick man had an aura around him of...

 

Utter adorableness. 

 

"You're like some kind of cyber security guard, huh?" Loki asked. 

 

Thor laughed again, his belly moving with it. 

“Yeah I suppose that’s an apt description.” He reached for the plate on the table, taking two cookies and offering one to the smaller man.

 

When he took it, Thor smiled again and then ate his, in two bites. 

 

“These are even better than they smell-” Thor declared through a mouthful, clearly enjoying it very very much. He finished and swallowed, reaching for another before leaning back.

 

“So, what about you then? What do you do for a living?”

 

It took Loki all he had to not audibly moan. Thor ate so well! Loki had the strongest urge to keep feeding him- 

 

"I manage my family's law firm." Said the pale man, taking a bite of his cookie. "Everyone in my family has a head for legal defense, but I have more of the accounting type head. So I manage the books and keep everything in order." 

 

He watched as Thor finished off the cookie, and drooled covertly when the man got up off the couch with a grunt, asking Loki if he wanted anything to drink. The man said he had beer, soda, water, juice- Loki chose juice, and Thor came back with apple juice and a beer for himself. 

 

“That sounds like a lot of work,” Thor opened the bottle with practiced ease, taking a drink. “Give me a list of coding any day and I’ll be able to whip anything you want. But accounting? Running those sort of numbers yourself? That’s a hell of a talent.” And Thor meant the compliment.

 

He built engines to run numbers and probabilities for him. He could probably do it if he tried, but it would take far too long and likely have more errors than he would like to admit. 

 

Loki smiled behind his juice. It was a pretty smile, and everything about the smaller man was delicate, even the way he held his drink. Thor reached for another cookie, giving one to Loki as well.

 

“So you said you just moved here? Where are you from?”

 

Loki took a moment to swallow his juice. 

 

"I grew up forty minutes outside the city, but I just returned from a few years abroad. Wanted to see the world a bit before I settled down." Said the man. And yes, oh God, did he want to settle down, right onto Thor's big soft lap. Thor asked where he had been. 

 

"Oh, mostly traveling around China, but I also went to South America for a bit, and had a good time in Brazil, mostly." Replied the man. Loki watched as Thor took another sip of his beer. 

 

"Have you lived in this building long?" 

 

The man nodded his bearded head, a crumb or two falling into his bushy beard. 

“About five years now. When I got this job I wanted to live closer to the city in case they needed on-site help.” He took another long drink of the beer, then gestured to the open pizza box, letting Loki know that was free game as well.

 

“I used to live on the beach before this, but honestly I think the city life suits me better than salt and surf.” He laughed again. 

 

Loki nodded. 

 

"Mmm, yes, I enjoy the city." He agreed. Yes, if beach life had been the cause of Thor being fit, then yes, Loki enjoyed city life so much more. It wasn't that he was trying to fetishize his neighbor, but the attraction for him was immediate, and it even surprised the slim man. 

 

Thor smiled brightly at him, and Loki couldn't help as he grinned back. 

 

"What do you do for fun?" Loki ventured to ask, although it seemed pretty clear what Thor liked to do- snack and play video games. He took a slice of the pizza, and realized it was still pretty warm. Thor had eaten about six slices on his own and fast. t.

 

Thor hummed, and drank the last of the beer he had already managed to finish in such short of time. 

“Well, they’ve changed over the years,” He admitted with a light chuckle. “I like watching movies and shows, collecting, and of course-,” He gestured to the game still on the large screen. “Gaming. Actually, I play a lot more than I probably should, but they’ve come out with so many good ones recently that it’s hard to put it down.”

 

He set the empty bottle down and picked up another cookie. He wasn’t exactly sure how many he had had by now, but it didn’t stop him from biting into it. 

“Do you game any?” He asked, hopeful. He hadn’t actually had anyone to team up with save for online, and the ones he found were typically children who didn’t know how to handle loss without some sort of empty threat.

 

Loki shrugged. 

 

"I'm not too good at it, since I barely have had chances to play...." He trailed off, looking at the man, clearly suggesting he was open to play. "You probably are way better than I could ever be taught." 

 

He took a bite of the pizza, looking at the box, remembering the name of the pizza place.  _ Georgi _ a's, now he knew what to order when he suggested they do a gaming night. 

 

"Maybe I could come over and game with you? If you're okay with someone who isn't skilled." 

 

Thor's entire expression brightened, making him practically beam with warmth. 

"Yeah!" He said when he swallowed again, and then seemed to try to curb his enthusiasm, a little embarrassed he had seemed so eager. But the smile never left his chubby face.

 

"Yeah I would that. I can teach you how to play on some really easy stuff just to get you warmed up with it. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it quickly." He assured the younger man. Still trying not not to sound too excited, and honestly failing miserably failing, he gave a small shrug.

 

"How does uh, Saturday sound?"

 

Loki thought- hmmm, Saturday he was supposed to meet up with someone (he had booked himself plenty of dates), but again.... Thor was much more enticing than a one night stand. 

 

"I would love that!" Loki beamed. "I don't have any friends in the city yet... it would be cool if we could hang." 

 

Thor was brimming with clear happiness, and it was clear that it had been a long while since the man had had any person-to-person contact.

 

Over the span of the next hour or so, they talked about the city and things done for fun in it. Thor didn’t know many personally since he didn’t get out much, but he had heard of a few places Loki might enjoy seeing. 

 

They had finished the plate of cookies (Mostly Thor had, anyway), and the pizza long gone. Thor had also opened the bottle of wine his neighbor had brought, pouring them each a glass, and it was quickly found that the large blond loved wine just as much as ber.

 

Before they knew it, the hours had drawn late into the night.

 

Thor let out a loud yawn, and Loki enjoyed the way he stretched and how his shirt rode up his belly just a bit as he did so. 

 

"I guess I should go." Said the slim man, standing up. Again, Thor grunted when he stood up, and it made Loki's heart beat rapidly. "Thank you for your company. It makes me feel safe knowing there's a friendly face next door." 

 

Thor smiled again. 

“My door is always open. I keep odd hours so chances are I’m awake.” He mentioned as he walked Loki to the front door. 

“Oh-!” 

 

He paused and fished in his pocket, pulling out his phone and opening it to the new contacts page. 

“In case you ever get locked out or something.” He handed the phone to Loki. 

 

The smaller man tapped it in, and when he saved, it was saved amongst some take out restaurants Thor had saved.

 

Loki grinned at him, having sent himself a text from Thor's phone so he had his number. 

 

"Thanks, Thor." He had the empty plate tucked under his arm as they stepped out into the walkway. Pleased to see Thor was watching as he unlocked his door, the small man waved at him. 

 

"See ya!" Loki said casually with a wink, before he stepped into his apartment. 

 

Thor watched and smiled.

It was nice to have such a friendly guy as a neighbor. 

 

He closed his door too, feeling happier than he had in a long while.

 

\--

 

Saturday came much slower than Thor had wanted it to. The two had been texting pretty regularly throughout the last few days, and the blond found himself more and more comfortable just chatting about random topics that struck either of their minds. 

 

But saturday had finally come, and Thor had picked out a couple of different games he thought Loki might like. Some from different consoles and different genres. Loki would have an abundant selection, since Thor honestly had a hard time narrowing it down. 

 

Loki was excited as well. He was dressed casually, but in tight clothes that showed off his body. Not that Thor seemed to be interested, even though Loki had found out the man had been single for a few years, and had had a variety of both girlfriends  _ and _ a boyfriend or too. The big man just didn't seem to get Loki's innuendos all that much. It's not that he didn't  _ get _ them, he just didn't seem to understand they were for  _ him _ . 

 

Loki knocked on the door, a big pizza box in his hand, two, actually. He also had a six pack of some artisanal hard cider he had found while browsing an organic store down the block. 

 

Thor popped up once he heard the knock, adjusting the controller perfectly before he got off the couch heavily and went to open the door. 

He was excited, and it was obvious by the grin on his face when he saw Loki. 

 

“Hey! Come on in.” He stepped aside so Loki could squeeze on by, and he looked at the pizza and smiled more. Loki had got some from his favorite place! That was a nice coincidence and he offered to help the smaller man with them to the living room.

 

“I picked out a couple of games, but I couldn’t decide which one to start you off on, so I was going to have you pick.” He said as they come back to the living room. 

It looked like Thor had tried to spruce the place up a bit. There were no longer any empty cans or boxes just laying about, though there was a few empty beer bottles on the corner of the table.

 

Loki sat down, having wiggled out of his shoes at the door, and was comfortable enough, looking through the pile Thor showed him. 

 

"Hm... what do you think?" He asked as he narrowed it down to two games. One was a magic multiplayer and the other was a two player first shooter game. Thor made a thinking face, scratching his belly. Loki gulped, and grabbed a pillow, putting it over his lap. 

 

“I think.. This one-” He pointed to the multiplayer fantasy game after a moment. “It’ll get you used to moving the character around without some jackass trying to shoot you. Namely me.” He chuckled and picked up the case and popped the disk into the console before he joined Loki on the couch. 

 

He sat just as heavily, nearly bouncing Loki as he did and picked up the controllers, handing the blue one to Loki. 

 

He seemed absolutely oblivious to the way Loki licked his lips when he talked about basic controls, reaching for a slice of the steaming pizza he had brought. When Loki was in the character selection screen, Thor took a big bite and groaned at how tasty it was.

“I swear this pizza is the best in the city.”

 

Loki smiled at him. 

 

"I'm glad you like it." Loki said. "I wasn't sure what to get so I just walked around a few blocks and this place looked promising." 

 

Thor made another noise of appreciation, and Loki grinned, taking a slice for himself. 

 

A few hours passed with Thor being a patient teacher, who helped Loki understand how to control his character and what buttons to press for special combos. The night went on and they tired of games. Thor suggested a movie, and Loki agreed. 

 

It was late, but Loki was enjoying his time greatly. Thor wasn't just utterly sexy, but he was kind and very funny. And open and warm. So Loki took his shot, and laid his head on the man's big shoulder halfway through the movie. .

 

Thor’s heartbeat a little harder, but he forced himself to look at the tv instead. Loki was leaning against him so comfortably, and he knew it was only a friendly gesture, but it felt so nice. 

It had been a long time since he had had company like this, even longer since he had had personal contact like this.

 

Thor was almost afraid of reciprocating the gesture in case Loki took it the wrong way.

They were just friends, after all, and it was getting late. 

 

In fact, the more he thought about it, the more the larger man realized Loki was likely just tired, and Thor was the closest ‘pillow’ he had. 

Even so, he didn’t offer to stop the movie. He liked having Loki next to him.

 

Loki felt giddy! Thor didn't move, nor did he tense up. It was a few minutes later that he did his next test- he sat up, and grabbed his beer, which had been sitting on the table. As he leaned back, this time, he leaned much more comfortably onto Thor, snuggling into his side. Slowly, Thor's arm came around his shoulders, and the smaller man had to stop from letting out a big hoot of glee. 

 

This was perfect! 

 

Thor was so warm and soft and squishy and comfortable. Loki wanted to stay in that position forever. 

 

Thor was grateful for the darkness in the room and the fact that his beard covered most of his cheeks, because he could feel himself blushing despite himself. 

He loved that Loki was already so unexpectedly comfortable with him, and there was a flood of relief when Loki didn’t seem bothered by his arm resting on his narrow shoulders. 

 

It was hard to focus on the movie now, especially when Loki shifted one way, or another, but always seemingly closer to him. 

It was downright sweet and adorable and.. - friendly. Just friendly. 

 

  
When the end credits rolled, neither man wanted to move, and they didn’t. They silently watched the names scroll up the dark screen, all the way until it clipped back to the main menu.

 

Loki let out a soft sigh. 

 

Why couldn't the movie have been so much longer? Thor smelled so nice and he was warm. But Loki knew he couldn't segue into anything, and so he slowly sat up, stretching. 

 

"I liked that movie." He said softly, looking to Thor, who seemed to be blushing, but the small man wasn't sure if it was because they had been straight up cuddling, or because of the five beers he had drank over the five hours they had been hanging out. 

 

But the man smiled anyway, sitting up some more on the couch with a small huff.

“I’m glad! It’s one of my favorites, and there’s a sequel too. Maybe uh.. We can watch that next weekend?” He offered, looking at Loki with surprisingly effective puppy dog eyes.

 

Maybe they could do this every weekend, just set aside the evening for games, and movies, and pizza, and ..company. 

 

“I’m free every weekend, so if next week doesn’t work, we could always set something up later?”

 

Loki smiled at him. 

 

"I'd like it if we could make it a regular thing." He said, and Thor seemed to trip over himself with how enthusiastically he said he would like that too. 

 

"Its a standing date then." Loki said with a wink. 

 

\-----

 

Four months later...

 

\-----

 

Loki knocked on Thor's door twice before he opened it himself. It was always open on Saturday's. The Saturday nights had turned into early evenings and were starting in the afternoons. The pair played more than video games, often pulling out a board game or playing a computer game. Movies or TV shows were played often too. Sometimes they simply sat and listened to music while talking. 

 

Loki's plan of simply banging Thor had flown out the window, because something else developed. 

 

Feelings. 

 

He was falling for Thor, and falling hard. Not that it seemed like Thor got that. 

 

“Hey Lo!” Thor called cheerfully from the kitchen. He didn’t even need to hear his voice or look up to know it was his neighbor. 

Or rather, best friend, as they had grown to become in his mind. Thor looked forward to it every weekend, changing it up so Loki never got bored. 

 

Today he was making a smorgasbord of foods he had cooked. He had told  Loki that he could cook, and while that wasn’t a lie, most of it was baking rather. So along with calzones and chicken wings,  he had made a cake, some pie, cupcakes and brownies. 

 

Thor just wanted to impress Loki. When the smaller man came into the kitchen, the apron-clad giant gave him a bear hug.

 

Loki wrapped his arms around the man's waist. He  _ loved _ these hugs. It's not like they didn't see each other often anyways- Loki usually popped by after work for a beer most days. Its just Saturdays were special. The small man squeezed, loving the way his friend's body felt under his arms. 

 

"Hey, big guy." He said affectionately, stepping back and holding up the six pack of artisanal hard cider that Thor had taken a liking to. 

 

“Ooo, perfect” He grinned. “I finally got that cooler I kept talking about,” He gestured to the kitchen table where the green cooler sat so Loki could put the drinks in. It would be easier for them to just put their drinks in there rather than making trips to the fridge, especially if they were in mid-game or mid-show.

 

Thor had mentioned it a few times, and felt guilty when Loki offered to hop up off the couch to grab them both a new bottle.

 

“I was thinking we could start with some board games. I got a new one while I was out today. I haven't played it before so we’ll both be learning.” He smiled and turned his attention half back to the food prep.

 

Loki was wearing a baggy sweater, one he immediately recognized as one he had let Loki borrow when it got chilly at night and it warmed him immensely that Loki still wore it. He wasn’t going to ask for it back.

 

Loki smiled, seeing the cooler already had a few chilled drinks in it. He went back into the kitchen, peeking under a meaty arm to see Thor was slicing an oven baked pizza. He wrapped his arms around Thor's waist, resting his head against the man's soft back. Thor never said anything when Loki did this, not even when the smaller couldn't help himself as he squeezed a handful of fat gently. In fact, it seemed like the big man leaned back into his touch most of the time. 

 

Oh, how badly Loki wanted to kiss the back of his neck. 

 

"What game did you get?" He asked. Thor pointed to the table, and Loki went to look at it. "Ohhh, looks fun, ba-" 

 

He cut himself off, coughing to hide the fact that he nearly called the man 'babe'. 

 

Thor was, once again, completely oblivious to the saved fumble as he plated the last of the food and turned off the stove. 

“Let’s take it to the living room and we can set it up.” He suggested with another one of his broad smiles that warmed the room like sunshine. 

  
Thor was balancing some platters while Loki grabbed the game and the cooler, coming over to the living room, which had been slightly rearranged since Loki first came over.

Now, everything was moved around so that two people would sit on the couch and watch tv comfortably, and an extra side table was pushed on the other side specifically so Loki could have a place to set his drinks down. 

 

Thor set the platters down, sneaking a small bite of a brownie before he settled on the ground and opened the game box.

 

Loki sat on the ground as well, and they read the instructions together. 

 

\-----

 

A few hours later, Loki was laughing as Thor won yet again. It was a funny game that required more planning, which Loki couldn't be bothered to do. Thor was smart as can be though, and usually saw how it all worked before Loki did.

 

The hard ciders were gone, and Loki was sipping a beer from Thor's favorite brand, leaning back as he watched Thor clean up the game. His heart beat as he looked at the man's face. 

 

He was so handsome that Loki sighed.  

 

Thor, as he did with almost everything that came his way, mistook it for something else. Though when he was about to ask Loki if he was getting bored and wanted to pick the next activity out, he saw that his best friend was smiling up at him. 

 

He couldn’t help the small blush that seemed to always creep up on his cheeks when Loki looked at him, and he tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. 

“What?” He laughed, but it seemed to only make Loki blush and glance back down to the table that was now cleared. 

 

Thor put it aside.. Maybe he just hadn’t realized he had been staring. 

 

“So uhh-, .. movie? .. or game?”

 

Loki thought, and looked at the table. 

 

"Mmm... movie?" He suggested. He wanted to cuddle with the man. 

 

Thor nodded as Loki got up to stretch, selecting one of the older ones they both enjoyed. After he put it in and set up with the remote, he picked up the plate of cookies and sat down on his side of the couch. 

 

He held open his arm in open invitation to cuddle up, the bit of red still in his cheek as he did. They always cuddled close during movies or shows and it was probably one of Thor’s favorite things he looked forward to every Saturday. 

 

Loki came to sit next to him, immediately assuming his regular cuddling position with Thor’s heavy arm draped over his shoulders.

 

This unspoken thing was so treasured, but neither had expressed that to the other. Loki loved the way Thor smelled, and sometimes the big man ran his fingers through Loki's hair. It was so peaceful the smaller had fallen asleep before. 

 

The movie was a few minutes in when Loki's free hand came up across his chest to hold Thor's hand, which was resting on his stomach. The smaller intertwined their fingers together, and looked up at Thor, blushing. 

 

This part was new. 

 

Thor looked down at the sweet face looking back up at him, not missing the lovely tinge of pink on his pale cheeks. He was so damn pretty, even when he was just lounging on the couch with the large blond. 

 

But he kept to himself how he felt,- how Loki made him feel. That warmth he got and absolutely no judgment.. He felt that he could actually be himself with Loki and it made him give the smaller man’s hand a gentle squeeze.

 

Even if Loki was just a very touch and feel kind of guy, Thor liked to pretend that maybe it meant something more. 

 

It kind of hurt.. But he didn’t mind. It meant Loki was with him every weekend, and most evenings really, and he cherished it even when it was so often. But when Thor looked back towards the television, he noticed that Loki didn’t look away from him. 

It made him blush a little harder, but he looked back as well.

 

God he had pretty green eyes-..

 

Loki smiled at him. 

 

"Hi..." He whispered. Thor was looking at him, with a look Loki couldn't read. But... 

 

The smaller man sat up, and pressed their lips together. 

 

Thor’s eyes blew wide in surprise and for a moment he was too shocked to even move away from Loki’s impossibly soft lips, but neither was he able to reciprocate-

 

Was this really happening?? Was Loki rally kissing him??

 

Finally Thor seemed to remember himself and he pulled away suddenly- half of his brain screaming at him for doing so. But Thor was in honest shock- he had just been thinking of how much he wanted more- this was more! This was---

 

Before he gave himself a second more to think about it and to register Loki’s dejected face, Thor pulled the smaller man up and crashed their mouths back together, albeit a little clumsily. 

 

When they both parted this time, a little out of breath, Thor’s expression was still wide and disbelieving that it had just happened.

 

Loki licked his lips, and crawled on top of Thor. 

 

"Oh, baby." He whispered, and kissed him again. Their hands came up, tangling in each other's hair, their lips moving slowly and softly with Loki in control. He pulled away, watching as Thor's eyes opened slowly. They were both blushing, and Loki put their foreheads together. 

 

"Wow... wow kissing you is better than I ever could've imagined." Whispered the smaller. 

 

Thor gave a very breathless laugh, realizing what Loki had just said.

 

“You- You’ve fantasized about kissing me?” He said, trying not to sound surprised but again was doing an awful job of it. 

It was like a dream- half dazed, but it was real. The weight of Loki on top of him, the feel of his hands pressed against his shoulders and the buzzing of his lipps where he had kissed him.

 

“I- - I had no idea you felt this way about me- fuck I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long”

 

Loki kissed him quickly again. 

 

"I've wanted to kiss you from the moment you opened your door that first time, baby." He whispered. Thor had his heavy hands on his waist, gently holding him close. Fuck! Loki felt so shy- and it was so strange. He had only the goal of wanting to get in bed with Thor at first, but now? Now he wanted to merely sleep in his arms, and wake up to see his sleeping face, and make him breakfast, and kiss him before he went to work, and- 

 

He loved Thor! 

 

"Baby-" He whispered, loving the way Thor's eyes seemed to light up. "Baby, I think I love you." 

 

The words somehow managed to shock the man even more, but they struck a warmth he hadn’t dared let himself feel. 

Love? Loki -- loved him??

 

He recalled all of their small shared moments, the countless hours in each other’s company and easy conversation spent laughing and smiling until their faces hurt. 

 

How it felt one Loki had reluctantly gone back home, and even though it was literally next door, it had felt so far away. 

Thor knew how he felt every time he saw Loki, and how just genuinely good he made him feel. 

 

Did this mean he was in love too? 

 

“I- I think I love you too-” He blurted out

 

Loki flushed pink and kissed him again. Despite feeling warmth, Loki also felt lust rising. He was being firmly held against Thor's body, and his cock was getting harder by the second. 

 

"I-is it too fast...." He trailed off as he kissed the man deeply again. "Is it too fast if... if I suck your cock, baby?" 

 

His mouth watered as he asked. 

 

God those words seemed to strike heat right through the larger man and straight to his cock that pressed under Loki, giving his answered even before words could come out of his mouth. 

 

“Yes- I - I mean no it’s not too fast-” He again fumbled his words in excitement, still in a quazi daze as loki took his permission and ran his slim hands over the curve of his belly down to the hem of his pants.

 

While Loki was undoing the ties, Thor pulled Loki back into another heated kiss, moaning deeply. He was able to taste the alcohol and sweets on his breath, fueling his joy of kissing Loki even more. 

 

Finally his pants were loosened enough, and Thor let out a small gasp when his cock was finally free from its tight confines.

 

Loki groaned, pulling the man's pants all the way down, making his underwear go with them as he threw them to the side. Running his hands up Thor's thick thighs, the smaller man moaned again, and licked the leaking head of the thick, flushed, heavy cock resting against Thor's big thigh. It was so hard, but  _ so  _ big it was too heavy to stick up straight. 

 

Loki stood on his knees, kissing Thor before going back down to take the fat head into his mouth, moaning as he did. 

 

"Omf-" He groaned, locking eyes with his beautiful, handsome, sexy as fuck boyfriend. 

 

Thor moaned, the sound resonating even deeper and his mouth was softly agape as he watched Loki’s pink lips slide over his dick, taking it in little by little.

 

His thick hand slid into silky soft hair he had wanted to touch since they met, and the inky curls were thick in his gentle grip. 

 

It had admittedly been a long time since he had had a partner, Not since coming to the city and he was a very different looking person then. But Loki moaned around his cock again, proving without a doubt Loki enjoyed it, and the hand that squished and grabbed into his belly told Thor he was more than appreciated.

 

“Goddamn Lo, that’s feels-” He growled again, letting that voice his approval of the way Loki’s tongue worked him.

 

Loki went down, gagging as he took the thick cock far into the back of his throat. One of his hands fondled the big fat balls getting drooled on beneath his chin, while the other went to pump himself inside his pants, moaning loudly. His vision was getting blurry as he deep throated the man, and he had to come up for breath, but was pulled into a wet, and very sloppy kiss. 

 

As Loki pulled away and sat back down, he hooked under Thor's thighs and pushed his legs up, making the man's big belly bulge between his legs, and exposing his asshole to him. Hungrily, Loki bent down and started to rim the man, making his hole sloppy and wet, moaning loudly as he tasted Thor. 

  
  


“OoH fuck~” Thor gasped out loudly, gripping the plush couch pillow beside him. That was  _ definitely _ a first for him, and he was quickly finding that he  _ very _ much enjoyed it. 

 

“Oh fuck Loki-” His head fell back, another loud and unabashed moan escaping him when Loki’s hand pumped Thor’s fat cock again. He pushed himself up again, his stomach bulging even more when he did and pulled Loki back up to smash their mouths together again. 

 

“I want to take  you to the bedroom.” He panted out when they parted, mouths shiny with spit. 

 

Loki stood up, tugging on Thor's hand, and they stumbled to the bedroom, taking off the rest of their clothes as they went. 

 

The small man let out a groan, pushing Thor onto the bed, crawling on top of him, kissing his skin, squeezing his flesh. 

 

"You're so fucking hot, Thor." Loki basically growled out, kissing him hard. "We share a bedroom wall, baby. Did you ever hear me as I jacked off, moaning your name?" 

 

Thor’s entire face flushed red, both out of lust and out of embarrassment because he had on few occasions heard the younger man. 

 

“Yes-” He managed out, his huge hands on Loki’s narrow hips. “On the nights I could hear you- I would close my eyes and try to picture how you looked. What you were doing. Everything was so muffled I only thought I imagined you calling my name.”

 

He had jacked off every time he heard Loki pleasuring himself. He even imagined himself in there, being the one to pull such pretty sounds from his neighbor.

 

Loki groaned, kissing the man's neck. He wanted to lick, kiss, and bite every bit of Thor. He was so fucking delicious and so goddamn hot. Loki's cock was leaking onto the man's round stomach, rubbing against the soft belly. 

 

"Fuck, daddy-" Loki moaned. "I love you, baby. I wanna bounce on your fucking fat cock, Thor." 

 

Okay, so maybe none of Loki's lust for the man had diminished. In fact, it was tenfold knowing the man had desired him too. 

 

"Tell me what you thought about doing to me all those times you masturbated thinking about me, you naughty boy." Loki demanded with a soft moan. 

 

Thor bit his lower lip. The way Loki talked to him was making his heart pound faster and faster and his cock strain with need.    
  
“So many goddamn things.” His mind fumbled with the multitude of fantasies he thought out, and even on an occasion or two dreamt of. “I wanted to feel your body, feel your pretty pale skin and kiss and bite and suck on every inch I could get my mouth on.”

 

Loki pinched Thor’s nipples making the larger man hiss with a sharp mix of pleasure and pain, demanding Thor be more descriptive. 

 

“Fuck-, I thought about burying my cock in you so deep you wouldn’t be able to speak-,” He finally said, panting when he could rub his aching cock against Loki’s ass. “I thought about sucking on your neck and your cock, I thought about devouring your ass.-” He said as he smacked a round cheek, seeming slightly surprised at himself for it.

 

Loki groaned, then crawled up Thor's body, his knees on either side of the man's face. 

 

"Suck my dick-" He panted, and pushed the tip between Thor's lips. The man grabbed his ass, and pulled him down more, and the smaller groaned loudly as Thor took in most of his cock, expertly sucking. It took all of Loki's willpower not to just simply fuck into the man's throat. Instead, he reached behind, playing with the soft mounds on Thor's chest, rolling his nipples between his fingers, knowing the man enjoyed it. 

 

He groaned loudly, each pinch making him harder and he slurped at Loki’s dick, making an absolute and purposeful mess of himself, showing Loki just how much he was enjoying having his cock in his mouth. 

 

He felt Loki rolling his hips, and thought there were tears forming, Thor wanted to take him deeper. 

So the grip on his ass tightened and he pulled him closer, looking up to Loki through watering eyes, practically pleading for Loki to go harder.

 

It didn’t take but a moment for the smaller man to understand and he obliged immediately, thrusting himself deep down Thor’s throat. He choked, gagging some around the length but when Loki tried to pull away, the larger man’s hold on him wouldn’t let him back out.

 

Loki panted, his chest rose and fell rapidly. 

 

"Yeah? You want me to fuck your throat, daddy?" He asked breathlessly, and rolled his hips. Soon, his pace stuttered and he forced his cock all the way down, pumping cum deep into the man's throat, letting out a hiss. His orgasm crashed through him, and he got off of Thor, going back down between the man's thick legs, taking his cock into his mouth instantly. 

 

Thor had thickly swallowed what Loki had spilled in his mouth but gave a choked gasp when Loki sank his length into his hot mouth. Fuck it was so good, and the younger man wasn’t holding back in the slightest, hollowing his cheeks and nearly sucking the very life out of Thor’s large body.

 

It didn’t take long before Thor was completely undone by skilled tongue and hands and he was pumping thick jets of hot cum down Loki’s throat.

 

The smaller man swallowed every last drop, sucking on Thor's dick until the man weakly pushed him off of it. 

 

"Mmm- that was so yummy." Loki whispered, kissing Thor as he laid next to him. They were both a little sweaty, but Loki liked it. Thor was warm as ever, and as soft as ever. The pale man laced their fingers together. 

 

"... baby?" He asked quietly. Thor looked at him, a goofy, dazed smile on his face. "Can I spend the night?" 

 

The question made Thor’s smile widen even more, and he pulled Loki so that he was half laying on him and wrapped his big arms around the smaller man.

“Yes, baby,” The nickname made Thor giddy to just say it.

 

“In fact,” He snuggled Loki, even though they were as close as they could get already. “I demand it.” He chuckled, kissing his boyfriend again.

 

-

 

They both slept soundly, well into the morning. Thor had woken up to Loki in his arms, cuddled up to his chest. It filled the larger man with happiness, that it hadn’t been an extremely vivid dream. 

 

He kissed the top of Loki’s head, making him stir softly in his sleep. 

 

Loki groaned softly, and turned over, then sat up. 

 

"Hey-" He whispered, his voice still heavy with sleep. He crawled out of bed, and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. With his eyes still half shut, he made his way back into bed, crawling into Thor's arms, and gruffly letting out a moan at how warm it all was. 

 

The pale man had never been a morning person, but it made him happy that he was in Thor's bed. Sleepily, he kissed the soft mound of flesh of Thor's pec, and closed his eyes again. 

 

Thor chuckled at Loki’s tiredness.

Unlike the smaller man, Thor had always been more of a morning person. He was often able to get up with the sun and didn’t feel groggy with even just a few hours of sleep. 

 

He could feel Loki starting to relax into sleep again, and Thor waited until he was sure his boyfriend had dozed off again before he (as carefully as he could) slipped from the bed, replacing himself with a fluffy pillow in Loki’s arms instead.

 

Once he left the room, Thor went to the fridge to start cooking breakfast and making some coffee.

 

Cooking breakfast meant it was breakfast hot pockets and some instant coffee, brought in and carefully set down on the side table. Loki let out a groan as Thor kissed his cheek. 

 

"What-" He said rather sharply, looking very disoriented as he sat up, his hair sticking in many directions. Thor was looking at him, nearly dejected, but Loki let out a yawn, rubbing his eyes. His face was puffy and he sounded so hoarse, but he smiled at the man. 

 

"You made me breakfast?" He asked sweetly, despite his voice sounding rough. "Thank you, baby."

 

Thor gathered him in his arms, and they kissed for a moment or two.

 

When they pulled away, Thor adjusted them so that they were sitting together, Loki in front of his larger boyfriend, resting up against his soft tummy and smiling when Thor pressed kisses to the top of his head. 

 

He brought the plate over and both he and Loki took op one of the warm pockets and munched away pleasantly with their sweetened coffees. 

 

“I think that was probably the best night sleep I had in a long time. Sleeping with you in my arms was better than I imagined it would be.” For Thor had often thought about it, more often than he would admit.

 

Loki looked up at him, wiping away a crumb from the man's beard. 

 

"You imagined it, baby?" Loki asked. He blushed- over the past few weeks, he had been imagining it himself. Each morning he wished he had woken up in Thor's arms. The man stroked his legs, and kissed his cheeks. It felt so nice. 

 

"I don't wanna go next door." Loki said. It wasn't home anymore. He so desperately just wanted to stay with Thor, even though it was impossibly too fast. 

 

“Mm, then don’t go next door.” Thor said matter-of-factly. It always felt too soon when loki left, even if he knew he was just going to be seeing him in a few hours, it didn’t matter. If Loki didn’t want to leave, then Thor was going to take full advantage of that. 

 

“We still have another season that needs to be watched, and we can get started on that trilogy, or we can bring out more games-” Thor rattled off more things for them to do with their extra day together, wanting to keep Loki there for as long as he could.

 

Loki grinned up at him. 

 

"You mean it?" He asked, feeling so shy suddenly, which made him flustered. He was usually such a sensual sex kitten! But with this big, soft, amazing man... Oh, oh he had fallen so hard. 

 

Thor smiled and nodded, finding the way Loki’s cheeks tinged pink and how his sweet face lit up.

“I mean-, If you’re up for it. We., You can stay, for as long as you’d like.” 

 

It was Thor’s turn to blush at that, hoping he wasn’t overstepping the line. But he wanted to spend all the time he could with his boyfriend, and he wanted to hold him and spoil him.

 

Loki smiled. 

 

"I would like to stay forever." 

 

\------

 

It was late afternoon, and the two had spent a lazy day on the couch. Loki had watched Thor game for a few hours, which he liked to do, rubbing his shoulders and kissing his neck. It felt so much nicer now that he was able to touch the man affectionately, and to kiss his bearded cheek, and to hold his hands on his stomach. 

 

They ate Chinese which they'd had delivered, and enjoyed kissing each other softly. 

 

They even read each other’s fortunes from the small cookies the restaurant threw into their bag, and though it was silly and cheesy, Thor told him that usually he liked to keep the ones that were positive, but he had all the good fortune he ever wanted sitting right in front of him.

 

Loki playfully shoved Thor’s thick shoulder but giggled at the line, but it resulted in another kiss, and this time Thor didn’t break away so quickly. 

 

In fact, the food was pushed to the side so that the blond could pull Loki onto his lap and kiss him a little deeper.

 

Loki moaned into the kiss, shifting as Thor's hands went under the shirt he had lent Loki. It drowned the small man, and was more like a dress, but Loki  _ loved  _ it. He was planning on stealing all of Thor's clothes. 

 

"Baby- mmm-" Loki moaned between their kisses as he felt Thor's cock hardening beneath him. "Daddy-" 

 

Thor moaned, it sounding more like a growl this time, and decided he loved when Loki called him that. 

He slid his hand around Loki’s lithe body to grab a handful of his ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Loki’s own arousal pressed against his belly, sending a thick heat through the larger man when he reclaimed Loki’s mouth. 

 

“Am I moving too fast?,” He thought to ask, a little breathless when he pulled away from the kiss again.

 

"I'd say you're not moving fast enough." Whispered the lithe man, kissing his lover deeply. "Didn't you say something about wanting to fuck my ass or to that effect last night?" 

 

Loki kissed him as he began to tug off Thor's shirt and then the boxers the man had put on. 

 

"Daddy, you're so fucking sexy." Moaned the smaller. 

 

Thor grinned, but there was still a blush that rose on his cheeks. He had always been a confident man, but it had diminished over the years as he grew softer and less active. 

But Loki couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of the blond’s soft rolls or his plush pecs and it made him nearly glow with warmth. 

 

It also sent warmth straight to his now exposed cock that rubbed against Loki’s round ass, bare under the shirt he still wore. Thor quickly worked it off of him, connecting their mouths in a heated kiss and feeling Loki’s hand twist in his hair, making him groan in pleasure.

 

The smaller man let out a low groan, nipping at Thor's lower lip. 

 

"My big strong man." He murmured, kissing his forehead. Quickly, Loki got up and ran to the bedroom, having seen a bottle of lube on the nightstand the night before. He made his way back, and found Thor was getting up, but he gently pushed him down. 

 

"Ah-ah, mister." Said Loki, wagging his finger. "You stay right there, daddy." 

 

Getting to his knees, Loki kissed down Thor's neck, his chest, his big soft tummy, and finally the head of his boyfriend's fat cock. 

 

"Mmm-" Loki grinned, licking up and down it slowly.

 

Thor’s soft groan filled the small room as the smaller man worked his dick with a lazy yet skilled tongue. He knew Loki was going slow on purpose, as was made obvious when the hand that threaded its way into Loki’s hair was gently pulled away. 

 

“Loki~” Thor moaned again, and his sharp piercing green eyes flickered up at him just as his pink lips sank over his shaft. “Ohh fuck, baby that feels so good.” 

 

This time Thor ignored him and gently fisted Loki’s hair, urging him to take him a little further.

 

Loki gladly let Thor take the lead, gagging slightly as the thick head brushed the back of his throat. The smaller was soon just letting the man fuck into his mouth, a smile curved on the edges of his stretched mouth as he looked at Thor adoringly, drool falling from his mouth. 

 

The man was groaning louder and louder and Loki knew he was close to finishing. 

 

"Mmmmphf-" 

 

Thor was nearly lost in his own pleasure, Loki’s watery and pretty eyes the only thing really keeping him grounded. Nails dug into the man’s thick thighs, leaving red half crescent the harder Thor thrusted.

 

Thor was barely able to warn Loki before he was shooting his thick hot cum down Loki’s throat, who like last night swallowed every last drop he had to offer.

 

Loki crawled up Thor's body, a drop of the man's cum still on his tongue as he kissed Thor, making the man taste himself. 

 

"I'm gonna suck your cock everyday, big boy." Loki whispered breathily, humping against Thor's soft stomach, moaning under his breath. "Mmm, fuck-" 

 

Thor grinned, a glint in his pale eyes. 

“Promise?” He asked, gripping Loki’s ass to press him harder against his soft belly. 

 

He kissed him again, bringing his fingers to Loki’s lips who immediately took the thick digits into his mouth and suckled, making the larger man bite his lower lip.    
“Fuck, you’re so hot baby.” Thor moaned, pulling out with a thin trail of spit connecting from Loki’s mouth to his fingertip. 

 

He reached down, spreading his cheeks apart and teased the wet finger at Loki’s tight furl.

 

Loki let out a soft noise, keeping his eyes locked with the man as he sat back on that thick finger. It felt  _ so _ good. He moaned and kissed him, biting his lower lip, goading him to go on. 

 

"I'm gonna suck your cock every fucking morning, daddy." Loki promised. "You're gonna wake up emptying your balls down my throat." 

 

Thor moaned again, loving the vulgar way he spoke.

 

“Keep talking like that and you’ll be too exhausted to keep that promise.” He warned, but the smile on his face didn’t pose anything less than a challenge. 

 

He pressed another finger into Loki’s tight asshole, watching the lovely way the smaller man’s mouth fell open in a small gasp, continuing to ride him nonetheless.

 

"Mmmm, fuck, daddy-" Loki groaned, then looked back down. "I need that big fat cock hard for me, baby." 

 

He looked down, and guided Thor's hand to his limp cock. 

 

"Stroke it for me, Thor. Get that cock hard for me- I wanna bounce on it." Growled the slim man. "Mmmm, that's right, I wanna see you stroke it." 

 

“Keep talking like that, baby-” Thor moaned, moving to obey Loki’s demand. It was still slick with the younger man’s saliva, making fisting himself even smoother. 

 

Loki kneaded his plush tits, pulling and pinching the man’s nipples while Thor stroked himself, occasionally pressing the fat head to Loki’s ass to smear the beads of precum around the sensitive ring. 

 

Loki kissed Thor deeply, moving their mouths together and slipping his tongue against the man's. 

 

"Big daddies like you always like fucking little boys like me." Whispered the smaller. "Mmmm, you wanna pin me down and fuck me so hard I can't move- you wanna breed my boy pussy so badly, don't you, daddy?" 

 

Loki kissed across his face, and bit his earlobe hard enough to make the man hiss. 

 

"You wanna fill me up with your seed, huh, big boy? Claim me as your little slut-" He groaned, stroking his own cock slowly. "Mmm, and I'm such a naughty little slut, daddy. I rode my dildo every fucking night moaning your name." 

 

Every sentence the little one spouted made Thor harder and harder, and built a lustful fire deep within him. God yes he wanted to fuck Loki into oblivion and the images the smaller man was feeding to him was only making it worse.

 

But that last statement pushed Thor over his patience.

 

He crashed their mouths together again into a ravenous kiss and he gripped the boy’s hips, guiding his cock to the entrance of Loki’s spit-slicked hole. He pressed the tip of his fat head in and out just a few times, teasing the younger, before finally sinking him down.

 

Loki gasped- not because Thor was too big (he had trained his hole too well), but because they were finally fucking. He had imagined it for so many months, and now they were fucking! 

 

"Fu-uuuck!" Groaned the smaller, his head lolling back slightly as he took all of Thor in. It was big, and even though Loki had taken bigger, it still felt so fucking good. 

 

"Oh God, nngh-" He moaned as he started to ride hard and fast. 

 

“Oh fuck yes baby-” Thor half growled half moaned, taken off guard by Loki’s instant action but loving every second of it. Being seated deep within his tight ass was more heavenly than he had dared imagine and he rocked himself under his boyfriend.

 

He fisted a meaty hand in Loki’s hair, bing much rougher and tugged Loki’s head back so he could claim his neck. He placed wet kisses and nipped at perfect pale skin and leaving blossoming red marks on the trail to his collarbone, and down further until his tongue and teeth pulled and sucked at Loki’s nipple.

 

The smaller whined on top of him, letting out sweet pants of pure ecstasy, tugging on Thor's hair and grabbing at his thick shoulders. Thor didn't have to guide Loki- the pale man knew what he wanted and bounced furiously, squeezing and whining and panting as he did.

 

"You're so fucking big- fuck!" Loki groaned out. 

 

If Thor hadn’t been so lust driven, part of him might be content to just lie back and watch Loki work himself on his dick. He was clearly more experience than Thor was, and often moved in ways that the bigger man loved before he even knew it.

 

Loki tugged Thor by the beard to bring him back towards his mouth where they practically devoured each other in a sloppy kiss, leaving them both breathless but neither wanted to pull away. 

 

Thor gripped and kneaded his thighs and his ass, slapping the round cheeks to make the man squeal with pleasure.

 

Thor's stomach was so soft and round, and Loki's cock was rubbing against it with every bounce, edging the both of them towards their orgasms. But Loki wanted something else- he wanted  _ Thor  _ on top. 

 

The smaller got off, and perched on the couch next to Thor, his ass presented so nicely. 

 

"Fuck me, daddy." He requested prettily. "Fuck me till I can't think anymore." 

 

Thor didn’t need a second invitation and with a grunt he pushed himself up off the couch and grabbed Loki by his narrow hips and plunged right back into him. Loki’s back dipped beautifully when he arched it, crying out in the most erotic voice Thor had ever heard. 

 

His belly pressed up against Loki’s lower back when the man leaned forward to grasp the smaller man’s cock, fisting it instantly. 

 

“Keep talking,” Thor demanded with a lustful growl. He wanted to hear more filthy things pour from that sweet mouth of his, and he wanted to hear when his words started to fail him.

 

"Hnngg-" Loki groaned, but already he wasn't able to think of the words. Thor's body was soft, sweaty, and  _ heavy _ . He loved it so much! 

 

"Fuck, you're so big-" Loki gasped as his nipple was pinched hard. "Fuck! Fill my ass with cum, daddy- I wanna drip with your cum!" ”

 

God yes, Thor’s moaned again. Loki was panting, trying to catch breath that the bigger man stole with each hard thrust.

 

“You wanna feel my hot load, baby?” He prompted, earning a desperate nod from his boyfriend and Thor tugged on his thick hair. “Maybe I should plug you right after so you’re filled up for the entire night, and I’ll take it out when I fuck you again in the morning.”

 

Loki let out a loud groan. 

 

Now  _ that's  _ what he wanted to hear. 

 

"Yes! Yes, daddy!" Loki all but screamed. "Fill your cumslut up!" 

 

Loki let out a whine, and then a stuttering gasp as he came, his cock pumping out thick pearly white strands onto the shirt Thor had lent him, thrown aside in their eagerness to touch. 

 

"Ohhh, fuuuuck-!" 

 

Thor felt his entire body shake under him, but he had a hand hooked firmly under his hip to keep him from collapsing. He had more than enough strength to hold him and keep fucking into him mercilessly. 

 

“You love it when I talk to you like a dirty little whore? Is that what you wanna be? Daddy’s little fucktoy?” He asked with a growl. Loki was whining incoherently, desperately grasping at the couch for some sort of purchase. “I should make you leave for work filled with me.” 

  
The thought of Loki trying to focus on accounting while he had a thick plug keeping the larger man’s cum inside him pushed Thor over his edge and he thrust balls deep within him, shooting thick hot seed into him and filling Loki’s tight ass with cum.

 

They collapsed, and Loki let out a groan as he took on Thor's weight, but he  _ loved  _ it.  

 

He craned his neck, and connected their lips. 

 

"Will you really fill me before work?" He asked quietly. "I have a plug..." 

 

Thor’s smile turned into a wide devious grin.    
“I cannot tell you how unbelievably hot it is that you aren’t all talk.” He kissed his boyfriend again, and he cursed himself for not having a plug here with him. 

 

“Maybe we should go to your apartment then, and I should fuck you again.. And again just to make sure you’re good and full. Then I’ll plug you, and you won’t take it out until I decide to fuck you on the breakfast table.”

 

Loki let out a noise, then reached down into his bag which he had left by the couch. 

 

"Go get my plug, daddy." He said, dangling his keys in front of the man's face. "If I move, daddy's cummies are gonna leak out." 

 

That made Thor sit up rather quickly. 

 

"It’s in my nightstand, daddy. Bottom drawer. I have a couple." 

 

He leaned down and caught him in a kiss again, taking the keys. 

“Don’t you dare move a muscle. Or I’m going to spank you and start all over again.” He promised.

 

He got off the couch, snatching up his cozy pants and tugging them on rather clumsily as he made his way to the door, not missing the way Loki giggled when he stumbled some. 

 

Thor made quick work of hopping next door, unlocking the door and walking in. He paused for a moment to take in Loki’s apartment. He had been here only a few times and that was mostly at the door.

But he shook his head, telling himself he would appreciate it later, and made his way to Loki’s bedroom, went to the bedside table and smiled. There were some of a few sizes and material, but after a few moments of choosing, he went with a fat black one. It would definitely keep everything in through the night.

 

Loki was waiting, his bottom on display as he scrolled through his phone. The door opened again, and Thor hastily rushed in, the plug in his big hand. Loki put the phone down, and reached back, spreading his cheeks to expose his twitching, shiny hole. 

 

"Well, daddy?" Loki asked innocently. "Plug me."

 

Thor groaned deep in his throat, the sight of his boyfriend on his couch with cum dripping out of his ass so goddamn erotic he almost wanted it framed. 

 

He came over to him, running one hand over Loki’s silky paly skin and rubbing the plug around his hole, smearing the slick white cum around the bulb. 

 

Thor kissed Loki’s back, his beard tickling the smaller man’s side and pressed the plug in, giving another satisfied groan when it slid into his spent ass with ease, swallowing the thick plug.

 

Loki's eyes rolled back as he took it all in, groaning. 

 

"Fffffuck-" Loki groaned. It was one of his fatter plugs, and it left him feeling so full. He looked back at Thor, smiling. 

 

"Baby-" He whispered, then sat up, wincing slightly. "I really love you." 

 

Thor grinned, pulling him into his big bear-like arms. 

“I love you too.. Say it again.”  He asked with a kiss, picking Loki up from the couch entirely like he weighed nothing to the man. 

 

Loki repeated his statement, making Thor smile wider and ask again as they walked to towards the bedroom. He didn’t think he could hear Loki say he loved him enough times, even when Thor set him carefully onto the bed.    
  
“One more time.”

 

Loki giggled against his lips. 

 

"I love you." 


End file.
